That One Time
by borderlandtvshow
Summary: Original Challenge Hebrew Words. Tony & Ziva. One-Shots.
1. Mazgahn

My own challenge I designed to work on my writing speed and creativity. One-Shots. I write in German and English often but I never bring out Hebrew. So, my plan is to go into my old Hebrew books and randomly pick out a word every day for thirty days. Can you guess the pairing?

Mazgan (mahz- _gahn_ ) :air conditioner

"DiNozzo! You stay where you are until your orders change. You got that?" His boss commanded right into the _very_ special agent's ear before he hung up.

"Got it. Boss." He stared at the phone to see he had been disconnected and grunted in frustration. It was hot, humid, and the only thing in close enough radius to this wood cabin that would cool him off was either a cold shower or to find the magic mechanic skills that would fix the broken air conditioning unit in the window.

"Ziva!" He called out from his chair, gun holstered to his hip. There was no answer. He rubbed his face and checked his phone for any messages from his partner. There were none. He got up in a huff and walked out onto the porch. "Ziva?"

His anger level rose a bit and sharply turned around to walk back in and get his backpack, when he ran into someone before he could get his eyes on the door. "You called?", the woman asked so slyly. Always one step ahead of him; a silent ninja he often refers to her.

"Where were you?"

"Out."

"Out where?" She shrugged, not answering the question. "This shack is only 800 square feet and has no back door, how did you get _out?_ "

"It has windows." She corrected.

"You crawled through the windows?"

She laughed and took a seat on the couch. Tony's mood started to lighten up knowing he was no longer alone. Even if she was conveniently infuriating, he did enjoy her company. "Never said that."

"Then how did you…never mind" He quit while he was still ahead. "I don't know how much longer I can take this."

"What can you not take, Tony?" She asked blankly.

"This heat. It's been like five hours and the suspect should've shown his face hours ago. I say it's a bust."

"Well, Gibbs wants us here. All we can do is wait and keep our eyes sliced."

" _Peeled._ Keep our eyes peeled."

Her brows furrowed. "Why would you want to peel someone's eyes?"

He stood up and walked over to Ziva, "Why would you slice someone's eyes?"

She leaned her head back to look straight up at Tony. Always correcting her, always questioning her. She always battled with how much she liked it and how she liked him.

"The A/C's out." He said sadly, taking a seat a foot away from Ziva.

"I know. Tried to fix it." She pulled her jacket off and took out an unfamiliar wire and plug from her pocket and tosses it on the table in front of them.

"Ziva! If you couldn't fix a printer, what makes you think you could fix a household appliance?"

"Eh _! I hate machines_!"

He threw his hands in the air, "Exactly!"

She snarled at him then reached for the hem of her shirt.

"What are you doing?" He asked absolutely puzzled.

"I'm hot."

"Well, I know you are but.."

In one move, she took her outer shirt off and tossed it to the side. Tony was relieved (and disappointed) that she had a black tank top underneath.

"Better." She signed in contentment.

"Yeah, well, not for me."

"Hm?"

"I'm the one who has to resist the urge to look down that skimpy top of yours." After realizing what he just said, he laughed wryly.

Ziva looked him up and down, then grinned at his uneasiness. Tony couldn't tell what in the world she was thinking; did she want to kill him or kiss him? _Shit._

"Well," She spoke thickly, "That didn't stop you yesterday. Now did it?"

He moved in close, putting his left hand over her hair, "We weren't on the job yesterday."

"Yes. I know." She purred and poked at his chest.

"You're making this hard on me." He begged.

Her eyes scanned his body, "I can tell."

"That's not what I meant." His voice got deeper and slower in her ear.

The tension built and only an inch or two existed between them. Then the phone rang from his pants pocket. They both shared a look before he answered it.

"McGee tracked Reines phone. Metro just picked him up. You can finally come on back DiNozzo."

"Uh, I think me and Ziva.." He looked at this beautiful figure in front of him, "We, uh, might'a found something here, boss. Could be nothing...We should be back in a couple hours."

"You've got one." The line clicked dead.

"That works."


	2. Avodah

I wrote this too fast, so it's super short. Sorry! Tomorrow should be longer and more _fulfilling._

avodah (ah-voh- _dah_ ) : work

"What?, I'll be gone for three weeks. Not forever."

"I know. I just-"

"You're worried."

"No."

"Yes. Yes, you are!" She gave him one of those smiles that comforted him in his very core. He loved it when she smiled.

"How can you tell?" He leaned back into his chair in the bullpen, hoping she wouldn't read his mind.

"Your eyes." She answered slowly, making sure to look at them while she said it. With working so long with him, she could tell what he was thinking just by glancing at him. He hides his emotions like she does. However, he acts more than she does, more likely to go all out with a show. They balance each other quite well.

"Well, Miss David. You are correct to assume I am worried. Now, let's see if you can guess why?"

She put down her coat and looked towards the elevator then back to him. She took her sweet time walking to land behind his desk, so she could get very near to his neck. "You are worried that I will kill someone?" She knew the answer was no.

"Nope." He said proudly but soft enough so they could keep their conversation private.

"Then, how about, you're worried I will meet someone?" She saw his jaw clench, then continued. "Perhaps, someone more handsome and funnier than you?"

To keep his demeanor free from intimidation, he laughed, "I don't think that man exists."

She smiled, "Oh, who said it would be a man?"

"Oh, now you're just teasing me!"

"I am?" A few seconds passed then they turned to face each other, Ziva bending over from her standing position and him looking at her necklace to her lips then to her eyes.

"Just be safe," he pleaded.

"I always am," she soothed.

"Yeah, but it's _different_ now."

"How so?" He looked away, not wanting the discussion to go any further, then he felt her warm hand grace his cheek. "I know, Tony."

With a melancholy smile, he looked back up at her again. "Just don't forget to write. People here care about you."

"People?"

"Ziva, I care about you."

"Then, tonight we shall go out?"

"Are you asking me out, Ziva David?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I guess I am. Where do you want to go? My treat."

"Heh, your place?"

Her eyes squinted, "then we wouldn't be going out, just staying in."

"Yeah. Problem?"

"No problem." She signed. "Bring wine." Then she walked back to her desk to pack up her paperwork.

"Yes, ma'am." His smile ten times brighter.


	3. Never Go Back

A/N: Meh. Tomorrow will be better.

Mirpeset (meer- _peh_ -seht): a balcony

A chilling shiver coursed its way down Ziva's backbone. Tony felt frozen. No doubt about it, they had to hide. The heavy footsteps of their perps behind the hotel room door and the key card one of them probably was fishing out of his wallet right about now, urged them to hide.

Now.

Surely, if they could not find shelter promptly enough, they would be caught red-handed with evidence bags and federally owned HD cameras.

"Tony," she whispered and headed towards the balcony. He followed her commands. Mostly, because he couldn't figure any other way out. Yes, they had guns. Yes, they both could protect themselves. But, they needed more evidence for the DA. For they have been told two days prior that in order to achieve the ears of a federal appellate, the NCIS agents needed to find proof of 'treason'. All agreeing with subject matter jurisdiction.

Ziva downloaded the identity forgeries found on a grey laptop next to a detailed map of the Metro subway railways. Whatever they had planned, it was big. Fornell allowed NCIS full access into the case after two dead Marines were found outside one of the warehouses these domestic terrorists were using to build pipe bombs.

The sliding door to the balcony was small enough so that when a guest stepped outside for a mid-morning coffee, there was a generous extra three feet of bricked space that couldn't be seen from inside. Ziva plastered herself against the side railing with Tony in front of her. Both Tony and Ziva could hear the unsettling discussion coming from inside the room.

She tapped on Tony's back and handed him her phone set on 'record'.

He got closer to the window so he could get clearer audio for the investigation. He looked back to Ziva and then back to the phone. There is no way, he thinks, he could be nervous. However, he is.

They put their lives in each other's hands every time they worked together. Still, this entire month after they let it slip that they harbored more than professional feelings for one another. She told him that it wasn't it good idea for things to progress because their judgment would be clouded on the job. Oh boy, she was right.

The sound of the hotel room door closing and silence alerted Ziva.

"Tony, they're gone. Come on."

Both of them entered the room and went back to photographing.

"We really need to get going. We don't know how long we've got 'till they decide to come back with more of their 'buddies.'" He muttered while combing through a binder of checks and deposit statements.

"Well, I downloaded everything McGee needed. You got the-" The voices they had heard moments prior were now down the hall coming this way. They exchanged a prolonged look then she knew what she had to do. "Get in the shower."

He had hoped to hear Ziva say that one day in the future, but under different pretenses. Maybe proceeding a nice bottle of wine and-

"Got it. Grab everything."

With seconds to spare, the door slammed shut and a third voice accompanied them. This was it, they had their ring-leader right where they wanted him. Ziva texted Gibbs for emergency backup.

 _OMW._

One man from the group turned on ZNN, so Tony took this as an opportunity to say something, whatever he wanted to say, to her.

"Ziva." He said barely audible.

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Everything." He smiles.

Her heart swelled by the mere expression on his face. It was always so comforting. She took his hand and looked at him in a way a lover looks at her other half.

 _We can't expect this to go on forever?_

 _What? The pretending?_

 _Yes._

She leans in and so does he. "I want you to know that..." he wants to say _I love you._

"I know." Her hands graze his upper arm then his cheek. "Me too."

He holds his breath and collides his lips with hers.

But, it is short-lived, the hotel door is busted through, and three agents, two FBI come raiding the place.

"NCIS! GET DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!"

Tony and Ziva run out of the bathroom together, guns drawn.

"SHOW ME YOUR HANDS!" An agent yells at them before noticing their hats and badges. "oh. NCIS."

"They're with me." Gibbs acknowledges from behind the FBI agent. Tony gets looked at by Gibbs oddly for a second or two then he calls back "DiNozzo."

"Yes, boss!"

"Since when did you start wearing lipstick?"

"I'm not-" Tony's eyes widen and Ziva comes to a complete halt. _Think of something. An excuse. Anything._ The he calmly continues, "It's chap stick boss. I think I picked out the wrong kind."

Casually Ziva adds, "Maybe you picked the tinted variety. Yes?"

Gibbs scowls at him then glances to her. "DiNozzo. David. Fornell's on his way to pick 'em up. Sign over the chain of custody to these guys before running off."

"Yes Gibbs, we know" Ziva sighed.

"Oh and one more thing." Gibbs had his hand on the door, about to go.

"Boss?"

"Keep it out of the office."

Ziva gulped, feeling caught. They hadn't even begun a relationship yet and Gibbs is already onto them. "What, Gibbs?" her tone hinted at a mild nervousness within her.

Tony had a short stare down with Gibbs before he left, not saying another word.

"Did he just give us permission to-", Ziva puzzled.

"Uh, I think he did." Another smile, this one brighter, twitched at the corners of his mouth.

"Huh. Interesting… so what do we do now?" She replied calmly

"Well, Agent David." He brushed a strand of hair out of her face, "Make sure these lovely people get what they need"

"Okay. And what are _you_ going to do?"

"Well," He scrolled this his phone, "How about dinner." He saw the smirk appear on her face from the corner of his eye. "Tonight."

"Uh.."

"Perfect! Pick you up at 8."


	4. Beyachad (Again)

_A/N: Can someone please write from this prompt? Please?!: AU where CDP stuck around for_ _another contract with NCIS, CBS, and Bellisario. Basically, she ISN'T the runaway sad women Cote would have to have had to play. Picks up where "Damned If You Do" left off._

A/N: Another prompt: Watch "Tony & Ziva (+Tali) | STAY" on YouTube and write your heart out.

Beyachad: Together

He's pacing the walkway outside of the bullpen. Again. His thumbs are grazing his knuckles and glances back to his watch. _Check the time. The time. It's only been 10 minutes. She's taking forever._ His boss asked him to get back to work an hour ago. Gibbs can tell, hell, everyone in the entire Navy Yard can tell she's more than an agent to him.

 _Yes. Yes. Yes. A text. Message from Ziva, to me. About to land. She's coming back. Alright deep breaths. You're giving yourself away DiNozzo. Get it together._

Maybe he deserves one of those Gibbs slaps to the back of the head.

"And what gate?" Tony hurries out of the squad room faster than a bolt of lightning. McGee looks up from his desktop, only noticing Gibbs looking towards the direction of the elevator.

"Uh, boss?" Gibbs turns back to his work with what seems to look like a half smile hinting at the corner of his mouth. "I think Ziva's back."

"Ya think?"

* * *

"Ziva! Over here!" _There he is. He looks like he hasn't shaved. Scruffy. I like it. Oh and he's got that million dollar grin. Definitely won me over._

She's got her backpack over one shoulder and a hand on a small luggage. Wearing a loose white button down and blue jeans; he thinks she's the most effortlessly beautiful thing he's ever seen.

"Tony!" He wonders for a second to the moment when they last saw each other. Parson's threatened them all-the entire team-out for blood and to make a name for himself in the beltway. But now she's back and ready for her badge ….and _him_.

Rule 51: Sometimes you're wrong. Does this rule apply to other rules?

"Love the tan, Zee-vah."

"Well, thank you." Her eyes are mirroring her smile. And he is absolutely swimming in it. "And what is this?" Her hand graces his jawline, it lingers there for a moment. "You decided to go all lumberjack for my return?"

He lets out a breath, hoping she doesn't see the bit of nervousness. "Oh come on, a lumberjack would have more hair." He reaches for her hand and holds onto it so gently, she suddenly feels like the busy airport disappears into oblivion. "This is just a five o'clock shadow."

Her eyebrows crinkle, "it's two o'clock." She watches Tony laugh and roll his eyes. "Oh, it's one of those phrases." He nods. "You, know, I kinda like it."

"You do? Hmm"

Ziva watches his eyes on her, scanning, looking for something. Maybe a signal. "What are you thinking?"

His eyes land on her lips, then her neck, then her eyes. "Nothing." His randy smile totally giving him away.

"No. I see that look. Tell me."

He sighs happily and offers to take her luggage. She says it's not necessary but he takes it anyways. She's thankful although she never admits it.

As they get closer to his car, he confesses he has missed her.

"Oh. Well, I have missed you too." She watches his eyes drift off to the side. _He really has missed me._ "Movie night tonight, yes?"

He perks up, "Yes! Your pick. Although I hope Gibbs doesn't kill me by then."

He opens the passenger side door, she squints at him. _Chivalrous. Is he feeling okay?_ "Are you feeling okay Tony?"

"Yes. Of course. Why you ask?"

"I guess I don't know. You seem different." Her hand moves towards his direction.

"So do you."

His arms cross so she does the same thing. She gets in and reaches out her hand to pull the door closed, but he does it for her.

* * *

"We have to go by the Yard first to pick up your badge and gun, Vance has a few things for you to sign." He says casually while tapping his fingers on the wheel.

"Okay." She wants to bring up how he's acting. She likes it. But, it's different. "Tony."

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

He grins and looks over to her then back to the road. "Just did." She groans. "Shoot."

Her mouth opens then closes. Try again. "You're acting different. Should I be concerned?"

He really wants to pull a Tony and cover it all up with humor and diversion, but he's been too tired lately to care. "I… I've just missed you. That's all."

"Huh." Her finger pokes his arm. "What about me?"

"Ziva, are you going to make me go down the list?"

"There's a list?" Interesting."

"A long list."

"Alright, give me a sample."

"Well, your misuse of American idioms certainly was missed. And, ya know, McGee is a lot harder to snoop on now."

"And so you want to snoop on me now?"

"Well, yeah. How else would I know if you like me or not, hm?"

Her breath escapes her, "I like you, Tony."

The car pulls into security and passes into the parking lot.

"Listen Ziva,-"

He finishes parking and turns to her. She unbuckles her seatbelt and turns in her seat in order to really get a good look at him, all of him.

"I'm glad you're back. This time apart has given me time….has given me some time to think. Really think about things…"

Her back straightens at the insinuation. "What kind of things? I'm not in trouble am I?"

"Ha. No. Us. Things between us."

"Tony. I know. You want to pick up where we left off? Is that it?" He nods.

The warmth of his large hand laced in her fingers, makes her feel so at home it nearly scares her.

"I don't know how it'll work, but I want to try." There's hope in his eyes she hadn't seen before.

"You sure?"

"Are you sure?"

The look on both of their faces give them all the answers they need. One second passes and their lips meet. His meets with hers, and its magic. His right hand holds her check then her thick locks. They kiss gently then it's hungry. Her arm drapes around the back of his head and he is drawn in closer.

Their trance is broken by the sound of his damn cellphone. He's nearly out of breath, but keeps his eyes on her. She bites her bottom lips and tells him to answer it. He's reluctant but is instantly put back into _agent_ mode. "Yeah, Gibbs. We just pulled up. Yep. Yes, boss. Alright."

"Maybe we should get going?" She regrets saying it because all she wants is to stay in this world they have made in his car, with him, and no one else.

He sighs and leans quickly over to kiss her again. "Alright. Ready?"

"Yes, sir!" She even gives him a salute, he laughs.


	5. Eso Si Que Es

Three rhythmic knocks on her door indicated who it was before she even opened it. AH, and there he is in his after-work clothes. No suit, just blue jeans and a black zip-up coat. Her eyes drift south to see him holding a small Christmassy bag.

"But we agreed on no presents this year, remember?"

"Eh, well, accept it. Live it. Love it." He hands her over the bag and she lets him in to her niche.

"Well, I would say thank you, but it could be another re-gifted DVD for all I know."

"Hey!" He sounds mock offended. "I put a lot of effort in my gift giving and re-gift giving!" She rolls her eyes even if he can't see her. He's too busy going through her cabinets for food.

"Tony!" He grunts and hear a few dishes clinging from the kitchen. "Check in the top shelf of the fridge!"

"OH MY GAWD. Yes. Yes. Ziva! Thank you! How'd you know I like roast beef?"

She's on the couch with her legs stretched out, looking through a magazine when he comes out with a hunk of meat in his hand with a napkin.

"Use a plate!" She scolds. Her mind is now on how he is so comfortable at her apartment. This is her sanctuary. And yet she is actually okay with him going through her cabinets, using her shower, eating her food. If Tony wasn't at her apartment every week, it wasn't a normal week.

"Fine!" He walks back with a plate in his hand. "Ziva, you are too good to me!" She merely chuckles, "Hey, you open the present yet?"

"Nope. Not yet. I was waiting for you." Her legs moves to the floor in order for him to take a seat down next to her.

"I'm here now." He picks up the bag from the table in front of them and closes in towards her. "Open it."

She studies his mannerisms and notices that he has traded his goofy, playful look with a sincere smile.

Carefully, her fingers tear away at a little box.

Her eyes land on a piece of sterling silver jewelry. "A bracelet." She gasps.

He smiles, "Look at the inscription."

"Oh, Tony!" Her eyes tear up. "Shema Y'Israel"

"Thank God. The lady told me that's what it said. I'm glad she told me the truth."

She jumps to sit closer to him and wrap her arms around his neck. They don't let go as fast as she would like, but she stays there. She sees so much in his eyes in that moment, he just allows her to see it. Trying to bring neutrality back, she sits back and asks, "You know what this is?"

"Well, I can tell that's a 'sh' sound." He points to the shim on the little trinket.

She chuckles, "Yes. You are right." Then she further explains to him, "It's a Judaic prayer. Every Jew is supposed to recite it every day and every night."

"Do you?"

She looks disappointed. "Not recently,no." With her turning away for a moment, she adds, "Thank you, Tony. This means a lot to me."

He beams and something changes within her. She can't look at him the same way she used to look at him. He's so much more than what she initially thought of him. Yes, he's incredibly nosy but that's what makes him a good investigator. Yes, he is annoying and persistent when the situation doesn't really call for it. But, he's... Tony DiNozzo, one of the greatest friends she has ever had.

He reaches for her arm, she turns to embrace him. How much she wants to melt in his strong arms. _The rules, why do they exist._

She takes her hand off him, and clasps the bracelet together.

"Hey, you think you could teach me a few words in Hebrew?"

"I didn't peg you for a multilingual guy."

With mock offense, he counters, "Hey! Hablo espanol cuando necesito."

"Sí," then adding, "para pedir tacos o burritos..."

He crosses his arms, "Lo que sea, Zee-Vah!" Her hand is on her wrist, looking how pretty the jewelry looks in the light, "Plus, I already know _some_ Hebrew. Even if I can't spell it."

"Really?," her eyes squint, not really able to tell if he's pulling her leg or being legit.

He nods, "Baruch Habah!"

"Okay... anything else?"

"Bevackasha, Bat,.. oh, um, Boker tov, laila tov..." At this point, she just looking at him with eyebrows raised, trying to figure when he's going to get bored. Nope, he's still going. Now he's making stuff up. Nope, he just mispronounced _tree_. But, he takes her hand from her lap and places it on his. "I also know this one phrase, but I doubt I would say it right."

"If it's dirty, I'm not-"

"Ani ohev otach." _He got the verb gender right and everything. But why is he stroking my wrist and palm like this. No, he's just going down a list of words he knows, that's it. No meaning behind it. Just.._

"Well you got that right."

He smirks to himself. In a proud way. She's getting a hint of red in her cheeks. "I know."

"Then why did you need me to correct you?"

"I lied. I just wanted an excuse to say it."

Her heart is beating way to hard, her eardrums are drowning in it. "Tony-"

He says it again. "Ani ohev otach." He's pulling on her hand now, begging her to get closer again. To where they were, when they were only inches apart.

"Do you know what that means?" Her breath hitches.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't now would I?" And just like that their eyes meet, but she closes them, welcoming his lips to hers. Best Christmas gift ever.

 **A/N: umm...I haven't taken Spanish since my sophomore year of high school. So... sorry. You know my favorite Spanish word is mantequilla de cacahuete. I learnt it in middle school during a Cinco de Mayo party. I think everyone in the Tiva fanfiction universe should know by now, what he said to her. *little hearts flow through the air, popping over Tiva."**


	6. Perchy

שׁאֵ - fire (aysh)

 ** _A/N: Sorry._**

"Then why are you dating him?"

Ziva stopped typing. She was on a semi-heated rant about how her CI-Ray handled their relationship. Tony could see right through her disguise of 'I'm totally fine with a _see you one minute, see you gone the next_ type of relationship'. He knew she was hurting; hell, he was a little sore with EJ being gone like a train too eager to jet off to Fort Nowhere.

"I know if I was in your position I wouldn't want to be with someone who-"

"Well, you're not me." She retorted. "And there are reasons for the way he acts. He…he's a strong, intelligent man and he wants this to work. So he will."

"Sounds like you're defending him." It was a mere observation.

Her eyes roll, "I am not _defending_ him." She puts her phone back in the top drawer of her desk and shuffles a few papers.

"Really? Then why haven't you gone 10 minutes without checking your phone, waiting for a call, a text, or an email from mister wonderful?"

The words burned a little, as she processed them, tumbling around in her brain. She thinks about all of the effort she has put into a non-existent relationship. Maybe Ray loves her, but he certainly loves his job more than her. And if she would be married to him, nothing would change. She tells Tony that she is going out for some air, and if Gibbs asks, to tell him she would be back soon.

Tony watches from the bullpen as she grabs her jacket and jets off for the stairs.

A few minutes later, Tony mentions to Tim that he would be back soon. He can't let a friend sulk with no one to vent to.

"So you found me." She's sitting on a concrete bench by the Navy yard coffee cart. Tony was walking up to her.

"Wasn't that hard. Just put out a BOLO and 10 search teams for little ole you." Tony joked.

She laughed through a sniffle or two. "Well, I'm here." She looks over to her partner, whose eyes never left her. "I said I would be back in soon."

"I know," he swears. "But you are my friend. Friends are there for one another. Even through stuff like this."

"You think I should break up with him?"

He rubs the back of his head and looks forward. "Ziva, I'm not going to tell you to go one way or the other. Look how well that turned out for you and I with Michael."

She sighs and gulps, "I'm sorry about that, Tony. You've been nothing but good in my life since. You're right, it's my decision."

"You said it again!" he grins.

"What? What did I say?"

"That I _am_ in your life," he teases and nudges her shoulder.

She remembers that late night, closing time last week, where their _moment_ was stripped from him by an incoming call from Ray, the distant CIA agent.

"Well, you are."

They exchange eye contact that lasts a moment too long.

"Yeah… mine too." He smiles weakly, trying hard not to think about what they could've begun."

She stays still as he gets up and walks back to the office building.

Seeing him step away from her like that, phone by her side, it was a wakeup call. She notices she's actually upset; that she's waiting for someone who's not him.

Over the weekend, she gets a call from 'Mister wonderful', she gives him a short message and tells him "there's someone better for you out there, it's just not me."

First thing on Monday morning, when she gets off the elevator, Tony greets her with his usual smiling face, "Hey, super girl."

"Hello Tony! Hey Tim! How are we this fine morning?"

" _We_ are doing great. Aren't we McMuffin?" He glances over to Tim, who is just as caught off guard with Ziva's sunshine persona, as he is. " _You_ on the other hand seem..uh…"

"Perchy?"

"I was going to say _perky_. But that works too."

Ziva shrugs and nods her head, and starts typing on her keyboard.

Tony notices she doesn't have her phone on her desk, nor does she reach into her desk to look for any texts or calls.

Around noon, Tony is at the break room's refrigerator, about to tear into one of his microwavable meals. He moves over to the microwave and suddenly feels two arms wrap around his waist. His heart jumps a bit, and when he looks down to the hands, he knows it's Ziva.

"Hi." She removes herself and leans up against the counter, where Tony is waiting for his food.

"Hey." He smiles with raised eyebrows. "What's with you, today? All happy and glowing…"

"I'll take that as a complement. I just wanted to thank you."

"For?"

"Being you." They exchange yet another look that means a lot more than a simple gesture of kindness. He nods his head, "I want to take you out tonight. You pick the place. My treat."

"You asking me out, Ziva? Wouldn't Ray get jealous?"

She frowns a bit, "Ray's not in the picture anymore."

Tony feels like grabbing Ziva and taking her up to the top of the Empire State building and claiming her all for himself, but he just stops himself to listen to her.

"…Besides, friends go out on dates all the time. Like in one of your movies…"

"Now it's a date?" Tony is finding way too much fun in this. Ziva's eyes roll. "Alright, Ziva, but afterwards you have to watch this one movie with me."

Ziva smiles, and when she does he sees her in a much different light; a tone lighter. She loves him and he loves her. Plain and simple. They just have to say it, for pete's sake!

"Which movie?"

" _When Harry Met Sally"_


	7. Ahfarsek

**_A/N:_** _I have to do 30 of these thingies, so if you have a prompt for me, please send them my way!_ _That's why today's chapter is so short and abstract_ _. Sorry! I got many messages about "Struck Before", and I hear you loud and clear. Please. There will be a chapter 4. Say wuuutttt?! "My Aaliyah" is finished. *takes a bow* Bonus points if you can figure out the last chapter's Biblical book reference._ J **_A/N 2:_** _A story will be published in mid-march that will be one of my last stories on . I am beginning a new stage in my life, and I give glory to God for the numerous blessings._

(ah-fahr-SeK) peach

He hears the sound of Mozart coming down the hallway into another lobby. Turning the corner he sees two long benches where three moms are sitting. He takes a seat adjacent to the door with a rectangle window. He can see ten little girls practicing their arm stretches and leg positions. He smiles when one little girl, with his eyes, messes up on her jump and ends up doing a break dance move. She's such a charmer, he thinks. She's smooth and can make any bad thing into something good and sweet like warm apple strudel.

Bruised peaches in a clear bag in the front seat of his car and a little girl in the back seat in black leggings, a soft pink tutu, and a cute black jacket. Her honey hair, like caramel drizzles on a birthday cupcake, pinned up in the back in a tight bun.

She's chatting about her friend and her other friend and her mom and her daddy and one of them has a cat named Jenny…

He says something about _Forest Gump_ and Tali just stares off into space trying to figure out what that movie was about. She's seen so many in comparison to her seven-year-old self.

Last night they practiced Hebrew. He figured while her mother was out of the country they could catch up up the grammar. She asks about "before she was born" and he goes silent.

 _Tali. You are my light and my whole world. I never ever want you to give up on something that goes so deep in your heart, its roots are latched onto your lungs; because if you do, how would it grow? The water is your passion and the fruit is what you make of it. If that 'something' is someone, don't give up hope. Pray that they succeed._

A tanned, long brown haired, beauty queen lays on the couch. She's modeling a yellow tunic with an opal necklace and chic cigarette pants that cling to her curves.

They both see her when the door clicks open. His eyes linger on the cascading curls on the arm of the couch. It's like a waterfall he desires to jump into and never come out of. The surprise of her presence never fades even after five years. His daughter's high pitch greeting breaks his tunnel vision.

 _Imma!_

Whenever she gets back from the Red waters, dark seas, Mediterranean coasts, the smell of salt, soil, lavender, and yesterday's laundry fill up the house. She says it's the smell of work. In truth, he just likes the scentof her…because that means she's there.

Tomorrow they go off together to another adventure. She's picking the place, he's just along for the ride.


	8. Sky Fall

Sky Fall/ Writings On The Wall

מְרַגֵל noun for spy

The gentle hands of a woman graze the top of a never ending pool of fresh spring water. The waves bounce gilded sparklets of light across the cavernous dwelling. She drifts her eyes from the soothing texture of the water to the man in front of her, whose broad shoulders welcome her in to the deep.

So, into the cool water she went. Fully submerging herself and gasping when she comes up for a quick breath. Her long espresso locks now undone to wet tresses down her back and shoulders. He seemed to have vanished from her when her eyes open to only the stone wall where he once tred. Then two large slick arms snake around her torso and she melts. His unshaven stubble scratch at the nape of her neck, the now sensitive flesh tingles when his hot breath sweeps across her crevice.

Her heart bursts again with a single touch to his hand. And they tango farther into the dwelling, against the stone wall he whispers lowly, looking down to their intertwined hands, "Do you trust me?"

Her stomach feels like watercolors on canvas, swirling around on an artist's brush. She lets out a breathy "yes" and bites the edge of her lip. He eyes the bite and touches her swollen lip to his for a most sensual union.

Droplets of water run down the smoothness of her wrist and elbow as she reaches for the back of his head. When he feels the tug on his hair his mouth opens in surprise but the dark of her eyes makes him break an impish smile, and so he plunges forward once again, taking her all to cherish.

Their first destination was Bangkok, then everything would come together in Saint Petersburg. His name was James, her name was Asya.

 _"_ _You understand the risks. Everything is laid out in the report. You know who the problem is."_

 _"_ _I do."_

 _"_ _Take care of it."_

 _Ziva is much more accustomed to taking out a problem if her superiors thought it would be necessary. Tony, however, wonders if this would be considered a hit just overseas and under the guise of military action. "We will do what we have to do."_

 _Tony closes the manila folder at the conference table and shares a look to his partner and friend. She looks too cool for the situation, he wonders if he is the only one with the nerves. "I understand, director."_

 _She leans back in her chair, very pensive, "Am I correct to assume no contact with the agency will be allowed?"_

 _"_ _You are correct." He looks between his two agents. "Even your team won't know where you are. I will tell them you two are on special assignment for me and that's it."_

 _Tony's chest tightens, "even Gibbs?"_

 _"_ _Even him."_

Their badges and identities were kept locked away in one of many hideaways. Purely classified. Strictly need-to-know.

4,000 miles in and a detour to Moscow, they get the signal move.

"Tell me something," he inquires as he pulls the sheets over her limber body.

She turns under the soft white, crisp cotton and adjusts her head to face him.

"Why is it that we only get around to do _this when our lives are in danger_?"

Her head resting on the crook of her elbow, she raises an eyebrow, "Our lives _aren't_ in danger, Tony."

He blankly stares to the ceiling and then over to her perfectly hilly silhouette besides him. "What _are_ we doing?"

She shrugs and rolls to her side to click the lamp off. Now the room is in complete darkness, the only light is the moon in the distance. Soft white light bathes across the sheets and the wall facing the window. She turns again but this time her eyes are on his. She has thought about moments like this one day, where they are silently admiring each other after making love. There are no expectations with him and for that she is grateful. Her left palm grazes the side of his face and he shyly smiles.

" _Tony_ …we are…just being _us_."

He takes her hand in his and lowers it to hover over his lips. _"Tony."_

 _"_ _Ziva…"_

His lips. Graceful petals touch the back of her wrist.

Her lips. Fall to his cheek and linger over his.

Ages ago they were close like this. Neither of them could help the magnetism residing in their chests when they were within distance of each other. He went to bed hoping she would knock on his door, not caring what the hour was; she drifted off wishing he could be with her.

"Could this be us?" He motions between their joined bodies. She merely puts her head on his chest in response.

 _But when they are about to leave, the comfort goes away and she begins to push him back into the corner._

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" His voice bitter, frightened, up like gates to a mansion. He hopes to hold her back by the sting to his words.

"The job is done, Tony. We can't… we can't let this happen again." He can tell she is uncomfortable. They both have issues with letting people into their sanctuary, but she knows him better that to hurt her. What is she afraid of? What is he trying to protect her from?

"So what does that mean, hm? We go back to our routines pretending this never happened?" God knows he can't do that.

"We came here to clean our hands. We did not come here to fraternize. Maybe I let you think…" _I can't lie anymore._

"Don't lie to me." The sharpness like a sword slashes right through her. "I have known you ten years and lying to me about this would be a new low for you. And believe me that says _a lot_."

A spark of anger rises from her core where it usually would breed into rage. However, she knows she deserves all of what he is giving her-maybe more. "I _do_ …I did … I still want this. To work. For us to work…but how _would_ it? All it takes is for you to get hurt or myself to get shot or stabbed or burned or whatever…and our judgment would become compromised. That is a risk I cannot take. Do you understand?"

"I know, Ziva."

"So, what now?" She asks because in that moment his hands were on hers and he was taking a deep breath, getting ready to open his mouth in a rebuttal.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then..." breaking away, to turn his back to her. "Then what is so different between trusting me and making this decision?"

He hears the mattress creak, knowing she has taken a seat. "I can't _just_ be friends with you. Ziva. Years ago, I could do this type of thing but that is not what I want because…." All the heartache and pain… "What I want is you."

"Tony!"

"What!"

She has gotten back up, his shoulder under her hand, "How can you say such things with so much surety? You do not know if we did…that it wouldn't end in a complete disaster!"

"Give it a try. That's all I'm asking. I have chased you down and damn it if I have to chase you when you're standing right in front of me!"

His voice softer, her head against his chest, she whispers, "Show me."

She is the first to smile, deep under her eyelashes and into his eyes. He sees the glossy glow of her pools of coco and he smiles for the first time at a meaning like this. Acceptance of a definition. _Us._

"What would you like me to show you?"

"Let's start with the fact I'm not running away…"

A/N: Thank you for reading! :) A/N2:"Dancing On My Own" is part of my spiritual series. Would you let me know in the review for the story if I should continue.


	9. Hot and Spicy

Spicy Hot (as in hot sauce or Tai food) _Kha-rif_

"Tony, are we going to talk about this or are you going to give me the silent treatment for the entire ride?"

A mumbled 'no' came from his lips. All of his attention is on the foggy traffic on the interstate, midmorning. Two 18-wheelers pass on his left side.

He purposefully turned up the heat in the car, knowing Ziva just then turned it down.

"You are so _infuriating_!"

He's not really all that mad, actually. He just likes seeing her all frustrated and worked up over him. Well, whether it is because of him or his action remains to be seen.

She glances over to see his eyes glued to the road. Two more hours of this, she thinks. She sighs and pulls out her phone. She senses Tony's eyes trying to get a look at her phone so he would know who she was trying to reach. So nosy, when did he become so unaware of personal space?

"I'm texting my boyfriend if you must know."

She's in a relationship? Since when? When did we stop talking about these things?

"Good," it came out a little more bitter than he initially thought it would.

"Actually, I'm texting _all_ of my boyfriends that we're all going out partying tonight."

His lack of response causes another match to spark within her chest and she's had enough!

"Oh, for the love of-would you just tell me what I did wrong?"

"I would…. _if I remembered_ …"

"You have been treating me like a mad child since we left! And, you don't even know what caused it! _Genius_ DiNozzo!"

"Hey, I'm sorry, okay?"

She huffs and puts her phone back into the front pocket of her bag.

"You're a jackass."

There's a sly grin creeping at the corner of his mouth. "I said I was sorry. I just…" His right hand touches her left hand, resting on the console. "Something about you being frustrated… "

A low hum comes from her throat. "Do I make you all hot and spicy, _Tony_?

Maybe he feels a bit of self-consciousness; but her misuse of yet another American idiom makes him laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing." She looks over to his hand, previously on her hand, but now back on the steering wheel. He continues, "We gotta get you back in time for that big date tonight with your boyfriends."

"Oh. Don't worry about it. They can wait."

"How many?"

"4. They all like to be on the bottom." He likes when she plays with him.

"Huh. All night?"

"Most nights. Sometimes it goes into the morning. You know how it is…"

 _Dang. She's good_. Tony adjusts in his seat and his mouth goes a bit dry so he takes a sip of water.

"A-Actually I don't. What, uh, what are their names?"

"Ooo. You're so curious aren't you?"

"No!...Just concerned."

"Concerned about?"

"Your..." _Okay, it's a dash of jealousy, perhaps even some envy?_ "Health."

"Fine." Her head lifts up and goes backward in her seat. "Work, Gym, Huckleberry Finn…"

He inwardly breathes a sigh of relief and looks over to the closed-eye ninja. "Funny. What's the fourth name?"

She opens her eyes with a spreading devilish grin, unbuckles her seatbelt and gets her lips so close to his ear. He swears his skin prickles up to her warmth.

She leans in closer, his heart palpitating to the sudden heat, and she whispers, " _Tony_."

Before he can say anything (or when the saliva would come back to his mouth) she is back in her seat, this time getting her earphones out.

"All night, yes?"

 _.airrrrr._ Almost like a reflex he-no _she-_ reaches for the A/C in his behalf.


	10. Color of Us

**Tsevah'eem (colors)** **םיעבצ**

It takes three hours after dismissal to get the urge to contact him. Of all people she contacts _him;_ when she's alone, completely in her element, she yearns for something not hers. At least not yet.

"I miss the days when I strove to do the very best, give it my all, and feel accomplished. Now, I do my best and I am never satisfied," she breathed into the phone. " _Now_ should have been years ago."

His smile on the other end goes unnoticed. She is completely unaware of the feelings he is having right now, at this very moment. "I understand."

"There are so many things I wish would have happened by now. Things I never would have wished for in the past now are becoming so … so… consuming," she exhausts.

"What kind of things?" She got his curiosity the moment he reached for his phone and saw her name.

She doesn't know that he grabbed his car keys, his wallet, and another item with a few swift moves and headed out the door ten minutes ago.

She continues, now on top of her white bed spread, feet dangling lazily off the side. "God, Tony, what am I doing? Why am I thinking like this?"

He thought for a moment, stopping at yet _another_ light, "Maybe you should keep talking so we can figure it out?" He could hear her pondering through the phone. "Just trust me, Ziva. Keep going. All ears here."

It took her half a second to remember the American colloquialism. She shifted on the bed a little to get a view out the window. It was nearing dark so the sky had charming pinks and calming yellows around the clouds. "Alright," she sighed.

"What do you think pain looks like?"

"What do you mean?"

"If it was a color, what would it look like?"

"Red? Black?," he thought. "I don't know."

"That's what I first thought, too. But red is more for anger, yes? Maybe it would be a rainbow. A rainbow of colors because it's taunting, eerie, and disturbing."

"I get it. If you mix the colors it turns to a grey mess."

"So the colors must be separated, completely kept away from all the others."

He chuckled quietly into the receiver, "Like people?"

She chuckled as well, "exactly like people."

Silence fell on both lines. He was getting close to his destination, but he couldn't take the unanswered questions, the meaning behind many conversations, and who knows what else. "Ziva?"

She muttered a long _hmm_ into the phone. "If colors _were_ people, what would _we_ be?"

She gulped at his usage of _we_ , as in you and me. Together. We. Us. He could sense the mild apprehension on her end. So as he shifted into park, he told her it was an easy question and he wouldn't be offended.

 _You getting offended at my answer isn't what I'm of, Tony._ She thought. "I suppose….I suppose it would be the colors of happiness."

He started walking, with a wider grin on his face. "Ziva David, are you saying I make you happy?"

Dodging the question, "Well, I'm talking to you, am I not? Why would I talk to someone who makes me angry?"

"Unless you're being forced to talk to that someone," he reminds her.

"Tony, no one is forcing me talk to you," she joked. "I guess we make each other happy."

"Very true," he laughs. "Ziva, may I ask you another question?" His tone is inquisitive and somewhat serious.

She sits up on the edge of her bed, eyebrows slightly furrowed in concentration. "Yes."

"Why did you call me?"

Suddenly, she felt self-conscious. His tone was not at all antagonizing, it was welcoming, comforting, and nice. "Because I wanted to talk to you?"

"Hmmm," he said playfully. "Because usually when someone calls another person it is usually because they miss them. At least when I call you with non-work related questions that's the reason."

"Do you miss me now, Tony?" Her heart flutters at the thought of him actually confessing something like that.

"Ziva, you should probably get the door. It's rude to leave your friends outside."

"Tony, there isn't-" she hears three knocks at her door as if on cue. "Tony, why…"

"-Ziva!"

"Fine!" She gets up quickly from the comfort of her bed and jogs towards the door, then turns around to a small mirror mounted on the wall and checks her hair and her backside. Once satisfied she opens the door, phone disconnected and discarded somewhere back in her bedroom.

His hair was a little disheveled but his eyes were perfect. She noticed his button down work shirt untucked from his pants and the first few buttons undone, exposing a hint of his chest hair.

Her hair was running down her back and across her shoulders. He glances to her dark eyes, oversized shirt, and body hugging black yoga shorts. "I see you made yourself comfortable."

She opens the door wider to let him in. "Well, considering I'm home…"

"Yeah, considering." He gives her a once over and smirks.

"So, why are you here?"

"You missed me. I missed you," He answers honestly.

"So you thought I would want to see you?" _Well, I dd._

He steps a little closer to her, testing the waters, maybe? "It would be tragic if you didn't"

Her eyes are trained on his lips then to his eyes. She notices he's doing the same with her.

His tone is husky but quiet. Intimate; words only meant for her ears. "You asked what happiness would look like."

"I remember." Her voice is quiet while her eyes go to his, merely inches from hers. The air has gone thick.

"Well," he takes her hands in his and laces his fingers through hers. "You ever imagine what it would taste like?"

"Tony-" The rest of her comment is swallowed up by his lips on hers. A long searing kiss that is years late. But finally, oh how it's meant to be.

" _wow,"_ he gasps against her ear, riding on the scent of her lavender shampoo.

She moves her head slightly and he shifts so she can look into eyes and unclench their hands. Almost instinctively, her hands wrap around his neck pushing his head towards hers. This kiss blazing and all-consuming compared to their initial one. He wonders if this could go on forever because he hopes it might.

She smiles on his lips, "I think it would taste like that."

 **A/N: I've lost motivation. I get motivation from reviews. I want to finish "The Moon In The Night Time", honestly, I do. I've been sick. I love writing Tiva fanfiction! Anyone still readng this One-shot series? ev~T**


	11. Then Ruin

**A/N: Thank you so much for the feedback!** **J** **Love you!**

 **Geshem-Rain (noun)** **ם שֶׁ** **גֶ**

Sprinklings of water turn to a matter of buckets in such a few moment. In one of those moments she was fleeing from his apartment.

She's now in the rain, wishing she could be dry and warm with him. She kicks herself for walking away but she knows it would require going back. She promised to never look back. Not for _anything-_ it's one of her rules or guidelines or maybe she's just stubborn.

He calls her name but she's too far away, walking away on the clouds made of puddles. Her coat bundles up at her fists, keeping the chilled air out. Her head is down, watching the pavement roll on past her. He's on her tail. He calls again and she stops in her tracks.

He yells again, on the verge of crashing into another proverbial wall just so he can be the one to break it down. "For God's sake, turn around!"

Now with theses stupid contradictions or hypotheticals, he makes her turn around. _If you ever come back to me, then it would be meant to be._

If her eyes look watery, he knows it's not from the rain.

His eyes are glimmering from stress and love and a bundle of worry. She knows that's not from the rain, either.

They do this to each other. In the pouring rain, they do this.

"I'm jealous," he half-yells at her through the sound of rain hitting the street and the few cars passing by.

"Tony. Why?" Her tears are not noticeable, but by the exhaustion in her voice, physical evidence is not needed. She was crying.

His voice cracks at the beginning, "I'm jealous because you can be happy." He swallows and takes a step forward. When he does, his eyes drift upwards to her. "You can be happy without me. To me, it doesn't make sense."

"Tony…" Her lungs fill and deflate and she can only watch this man in front of her. Where will the words find her? When it's too late? Her mouth stays open but nothing comes.

"No, let me…" So he cuts her off and she follows. Suddenly, the rain didn't seem like such a pressing matter anymore. "Ziva, I told you when you left me that there's nothing to forgive. You had to do what you had to do, right? But now you're standing in front of me and I can't help myself. It was easy for you, Ziva, to leave. I'm envious how you can walk away just as easy. I'm jealous of the wind, the sun, your clothes because they get to touch you or even make an impact in your daily life."

A single tear slips down the curve of her cheek and she can't find an expression to match how she feels. "Tony, you have it wrong. You have it so wrong."

He shakes his head, "How? Tell me where I'm wrong in how to feel?"

"I'm not happy." Her hand reaches to tame a lock of wet hair behind her ears. "I hate that you were able to _stay._ I'm a flight risk, Tony! I'm damaged. Who would want anything to do with me with this many battle wounds? I do everyone a favor when I stay away."

"So you choose to be miserable? What-"

"I'm not happy without you! Tony, I tried to, but I couldn't." He is surprised by her. "I can't..."

"You're with me now." In his mind, he's doing a backflip, but right now he needs to know where they stand. It's serious. "Then you are walking away from something that makes you happy."

He asks her why she came by his apartment in the first place and she doesn't answer until he steps back and looks off at a car parked across the street. She swears she missed him but by his reaction (or lack thereof) she says that it was nearly impossible to stay away. She had to see him; he needed to see her.

"Am I walking still?" She smiles under dark lashes, he steps closer. She can smell his after shave in the vicinity and _ohhhh_ she wants to dive in.

"We can't be doing this, Ziva."

"Ruining each other?" He chuckles. She agrees. "Maybe something….i don't know…"

He reaches for her hand and she offers it. "Permanent?"

He shrugs and embraces her. She melts. Finally.

"Depends. Wanna finish what we started?"

Her laughter is softened by his shirt pressing into her. And only then does she notice the water running down her back. "We're in the rain, Tony."

He looks down to her, then to the sky and all of its greyness. "Wanna go back inside?"

"Should we?" She suggests, perfectly content in the warmth found here, where only a moment ago it was unbearably cold.

"You see, Ziva? We ruin each other. We're going to be waking up sick and we'll be to blame." He's joking, but it beginning to more obvious that the need to dry off and change.

Within seconds, Ziva reaches into his pocket for his keys and drags Tony behind her up to his apartment.

 _Don't let me go._ She's creating pledges of his dedication to never let her go in between soft white sheets made for princesses and their siblings.

 _I never could dream of such a thing._ And her smile twitches at her lip and even he feels it on the skin of his chest.

She inquires when he first knew he loved her.

His answer: After Damocles. When he couldn't find her, but kept wishing he could.

She reminds him that he did, and kisses him on the cheek for breakfast.

She asks him when he first knew he wanted to be with her.

His answer: Paris, the idea came to mind. Ray, when the idea stuck to his mind. When he couldn't have her, but wished he could.

She reminds him that she is, and hugs him for dinner.

 **A/N: I am unsure of the quality of this one. I am working on "The Moon…" and another AU story. Should update in a few days.**


End file.
